10 jours d'Aventures
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: Bonsoir/bonjour, ceci est un recueil pour mes différentes participations aux 10 jours d'Aventures ! Ne flipper pas si j'ai quelques heures ( voir jours) de retard, c'est normal, je suis d'une nullité absolu quand on me demande de tenir un délai. Venez lire les enfants !
1. Chapter 1

_**Yellow ! Bonsoir à tous, ceci était censé sortir hier, je suis désoléééééé !**_

Léo : Pardonnez la, sinon elle va jamais s'arrêter de s'excuser.

 _ **Je vous jure, je voulais le poster, mais le truc c'est que j'étais fatigué, et qu'il était suuuuper tard. Et pis la connexion elle était mauvaise...**_

Moran * facepalm * : Bordel, on aura jamais la paix...

 **Micka * sort un énorme maillet * : Ca peut s'arranger !**

 _Blanche * retient le bras de Micka * : Nananannan, lâche ça, on va éviter de la tuer ce soir hein ? Elle a déjà suffisamment morfler pour sortir ce chapitre maintenant._

 ** _* se stoppe net * Mais c'est vrai ça...J'ai bossé toute la journée pour recup le retard... EN FAIT C'EST VOUS QUI DEVRIEZ ME REMERCIEZ BANDE DE poltronnn * s'écroule, une aiguille planté dans le cou *_**

 **Pyro * range sa sarbacane en souriant * : Y a toujours une autre solution.**

 _ **Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, ceci est le recueil de mes participations aux 10 jours d'Aventures. Et oui je m'excuse encore, j'aurais du poster le premier hier. Désolé. Vraiment. En bref, voici mon aventurier préféré, j'ai nommé Shinddha Kory. Ah et il y aura beaucoup de truc en rapports avec le passé des personnages, parce oui j'aime raconter leur petite vie d'avant Aventures. Par exemple, ceci est une possible rencontre entre Shin et le reste du groupe. J'avoue que je ne me souvenais plus de l'ordre exacte de qui à rencontrer qui, alors corriger moi si j'ai écrit de m*rde. Des Bisous et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Ps : Le prochain chapitre arrive dans pas longtemps ! Genre ce soir. Si j'y arrive.**_

 **Jour 1 : Aventurier Préféré/** **Shinddha Kory, élémentaire d'eau de son métier**

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shin. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il marchait sur cette route déserte, ne rencontrant que des paysans boueux. Eux et leur regard méfiant. Il grimaça à cette pensée : il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à la crainte qu'il inspirait aux petites gens. Comme s'il prévoyait de noyer leurs enfants dans leur lit…Bon, dit comme ça, ça paressait ridicule mais il était sur qu'il y en avait qui y pensait le plus sérieusement du monde.

La preuve lui en avait été donné il y à peine quelques jours, alors même qu'il regarnissait sa réserve de pomme dans un bourg. Les habitants étaient déjà intrigués par l'étranger à capuche qui leur rendait visite, et Shin sentait à chaque pas leurs yeux de plomb sur sa nuque. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner et leur faire savoir avec un langage fleuri qu'il n'était pas une bête de foire, et accompagner ces mots d'une ou deux flèches de glace dans les tibias.

Il payait le vendeur de fruits, bien décidé à filer sitôt son sac rempli à ras-bord de pommes juteuses, quand une toute petite main avait tiré le bas de son habit. Il avait aussitôt baissé les yeux vers le petit bout de chou aux yeux verts qui le regardait avec curiosité.

« Pouquoi t'es tout bleu ? demanda le garçonnet, désarçonnant un peu l'archer. Depuis quant les gamins de cinq et demi posaient ce genre de question avec autant de naturelle ?

\- Eu, bah, c'est parce que, je…bredouilla l'encapuchonné, mal à l'aise. Il avait suspendu toute action, sa main tendait toujours son du au marchand, sans pour autant lâcher les pièces de cuivres.

\- T'as foid ? T'es malade ? questionna l'adorable gosse, toujours accroché aux vêtements de Shin comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Non, non, balbutia encore le demi-élémentaire. Le vendeur de fruits commençait déjà à froncer les sourcils : il allait les lâcher ces foutues pièces, avant qu'il ne se choppe une crampe au bras ?

\- Tu veux un câlin ? coupa l'enfant. Comme ça, t'auras plus foid ! s'exclama-t-il encore, joyeux.

Là, il souffla littéralement Shin, qui le contempla avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes volantes. Derrière son cache-nez, il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Par l'Église de la Lumière, ce gosse ! Il avait presque envie de pleurer : c'était quand la dernière fois qu'on lui avait proposé un câlin… ? Le dernier auquel il avait eu droit, c'était celui de sa sœur le jour où il s'était enfui de la maison.

Tandis que l'afflux de souvenirs et de sentiments immobilisait momentanément l'archer, le commerçant, fatigué d'attendre son paiement, tentait de desserrer le poing tenant les pièces que lui tendait. Le problème étant que les doigts de Shin étaient comme figés dans la position d'un poing fermé. La résistance qu'ils offraient au marchand était donc maximale.

De son côté, le petit garçon avait pris le silence prolongé de son interlocuteur pour un acquiescement silencieux, et entourait de ses petits bras les genoux du demi-élémentaire. Ce qui n'aidait pas celui-ci à réfléchir à l'improbabilité de la situation. Le monde semblait s'être figé dans cette position, avec le marchand tentant désespérément de récupérer son argent dans la main de Shin, le dit Shin complètement buguer face à la gentillesse du petit bout de chou, et le petit bout de chou en train d'essayer de réchauffer l'archer par la chaleur corporelle.

La situation aurait pu rester bloquer un moment, voir quelques jours, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette dame affolé tirant le gamin hors des jupes du demi-élémentaire pour le remettre dans les siennes. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode la Mère Michelle.

« Ne vous approchez plus de mon fils, espèce de monstre ! siffla-t-elle apeurée.

Ces mots avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Très froide. Sa main s'était brusquement ouverte, de concert avec ses yeux. Non, le monde n'avait pas tant changé que ça en fait. Les gens étaient toujours aussi intolérants à ce qui sortait de leur petite routine à deux balles, et apparemment, rien ne semblait pouvoir changer ça. Il avait quitté le village à grands pas, partager entre la tristesse et la rancœur.

Il s'était calmé, au bout de quelques heures. La mélancolie avait finit par avoir le dessus sur la colère, et il avait commencé à traîner des pieds. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la boue, sans qu'il prenne garde à les garder du côté sec du chemin. Il avait l'impression que même la fôret qu'il longeait se moquait de lui. Chemin de m*rde, boue de m*rde, monde de m*rde, vie de m*rde… Tout ça à cause de ses foutus assassins : la mort de sa famille, son propre décès, tout ça c'était leur faute à eux et à eux seul ! Ils allaient voir le jour où il les retrouverait ses enfoirés ! Il allait les faire pay…

« Eh vous !

L'exclamation le sortit brusquement de ses pensés haineuses. Il s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. Manifestement derrière lui.

« Ouais vous le mec chelou sur le bord de la route !

Le regard du dit mec se tourna vers le grossier personnage qui avait osé dire ça. En l'occurrence, un homme en armure de plate, aussi blanche que ses cheveux étaient noirs. Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de l'archer quand il reconnut l'emblème de l'Église de la Lumière sur son bouclier. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennui comme ça.

« Non mais je rêve ! On ne parle pas comme ça aux sympathiques inconnus que l'on croise sur les routes ! s'exclama un frêle jeune homme enroulé dans ce qui semblait être une robe de mage d'un rouge pétant. Regarde, je vais te montrer : excusez-moi jeune damoiseau, auriez vous l'extrême obligeance de nous indiquer le chemin vers CastelBlanc ?

\- Pour la dernière fois Balthasar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, on ne va pas à CastelBlanc, soupira un nain au bras très étrange. On se rend au village le plus proche pour prendre la récompense associée à la capture de l'homme lézard.

\- Mais steuplait ! supplia le dit Bob, prenant des yeux de cocker. J'en ai marre de la campagne moi !

\- La ferme Bob, c'est ta faute si on a mis deux jours de plus à le chopper cet enfoiré, grogna le paladin. Ou inquisiteur peut-être ?

\- Roh ça va hein ! s'exclama, vexé, le fringant mage. C'est sur que suivre Môsieur Théo de Silverberg à travers les bois aurait été plus efficace que mon sort de localisation !

\- Sort que t'a foiré, crétin ! rétorqua vertement Théo, foudroyant du regard son interlocuteur.

\- La première fois ! Pas la deuxième ! siffla Bob, plantant à son tour ses pupilles dans celle de son vis-à-vis.

\- T'es d'une mauvaise foi hallucinante ma parole ! gronda encore l'inquisiteur. Remarque, je devrais pas en attendre moins de la part d'une hérésie ambulante…

\- Dixit le paladin qui laisse se balader en toute impunité la dite hérésie, ricana le mage.

\- Demi-démon à la con.

\- Enfoiré de la Lumière.

\- Hérésie de mes deux !

\- Inquisiteur à la manque !

Les insultes continuaient de s'enchaîner, croissante sur l'échelle de la grossièreté. Shin devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Partir, rester, les séparer il ne savait plus. Son regard tomba sur le visage las du nain, qui contemplait l'échange avec un flegme dénonçant l'habitude. Semblant enfin la source première de la dispute, le petit homme se dirigea vers l'archer.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'y es pour rien, commença le demi-homme, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Ils se cherchent des noises pour tout et n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il, manifestement fatigué de ces engueulades incessantes.

\- Ouais…bredouilla le demi-élémentaire d'eau. Et, ça fait longtemps que tu les connais ?

\- Quelques mois pour les deux, même si j'ai connu Théo bien avant de rencontrer Bob, expliqua le nain. Moi, c'est Grunleck Von Krayn, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Eeeeuh, bah euh, balbutia encore le pauvre encapuchonné. Je m'appelle Shin…Shinddha Kory, parvint-il enfin à articuler.

\- Enchanté. Ecoute Shin, je peux t'appeler Shin ? Ca fait déjà trois semaines qu'on est sur les routes et je commence sérieusement à devenir chèvre à force de supporter les deux autres gugusses, fit-il en désignant les deux hommes en train de se crêper le chignon derrière lui. Ca te dirait de bosser avec nous un temps ? On est aventurier à plein temps.

\- Je veux pas d'une autre hérésie dans le groupe ! s'écria aussitôt Théo, aussitôt bâillonné par le mage.

\- Mais tu vas la boucler pour une fois l'inquisiteur ! ronchonna à son tour Bob, avant de repartir dans une joute verbale avec son adversaire favori.

\- Alors, partant ? demanda Grunleck, lui tendant sa main de chair et de sang.

Shin hésita un instant. Aventurier ? Il n'y avait jamais songé. Il n'avait qu'un eu qu'un seul but depuis sa résurrection : la vengeance. Mais les assassins pouvaient très bien se terrer à l'autre bout du Cratère sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Il lui fallait voyager constamment pour retrouver leurs traces, et viendrais un moment ou sa bourse s'épuiserai…

« C'est d'accord, fit l'archer, sellant leur partenariat par une bonne poigné de main.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage, je te le promets, sourit le semi-homme.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yellow ! Rebonsoir, deuxième participation aux 10 jours d'Aventures, avec seulement une heure de retard cette fois ! Je vous présente mon psychopathe préféré, tel que je l'imagine enfant. Et il n'a pas eu une enfance facile le bout de chou... Envoyez lui une review de soutien en m'en laissant une !**_

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 **Jour 2 : Antagoniste / Le petit garçon à la rapière**

Il était une fois un petit garçon bâtard d'un petit duc et d'une laitière. Il avait les cheveux sales en permanence, les vêtements toujours rapiécés, et jamais de souliers. Malgré tout, il n'en restait pas moins l'élève le plus brillant du maître d'arme de la cité, et un enfant malicieux, connu pour son intelligence et sa ruse. Il aidait souvent sa mère à vendre le lait, et parvenait mieux que quiconque à les convaincre d'acheter son lait presque caillé. Il n'en revenait que plus joyeux vers sa mère, quelques maigres pièces de cuivres en poche. Même si entre temps, les enfants plus âgés l'avaient roué de coups, il revenait les poches lourdes de pièces, le visage en sang mais son butin sauf. Car il lui tenait toujours à cœur de voir le visage de sa mère s'éclairer quand il étalait ses gains du jour sur la table de leur mansarde misérable. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait voir de sa journée, le sourire de cette jeune femme, dont le joli minois avait été ravagé par le dur travail qu'elle exerçait pour trois fois rien. Son deuxième rayon de soleil constituait en la leçon d'escrime qu'il avait chaque jour, et ce depuis qu'il savait se tenir sur ses deux jambes et que ses bras supportaient le poids d'une épée de bois.

Il remontait la rue des manticores, tournait dans celle du poisson, et s'arrêtait devant la porte au vert éteint, sur laquelle deux lames croisaient le fer. L'homme qui avait pris la place du petit garçon se souvenait encore de l'odeur de bois pourri, de la peinture craquelée, des touffes d'herbes poussant entre les marches du perron. Il poussait la porte, parcourait quelques mètres dans un couloir aveugle, et débouchait sur une grande salle en rond. Toujours, la coupole de verre crasseuse le fascinait, de même que les fresques presque effacées déjà qui couvraient les murs. Au centre de la pièce, assis, toujours assis, le Maître l'attendait. Les années n'avaient pas pu faire plier cet homme là. Ses sourcils, autant que sa courte barbe taillée en pointe, étaient du blanc de la neige. Ses yeux au contraire étaient deux éclats de charbons ardents. Y rayonnaient une flamme plus vive que n'importe quel feu de joie, plus puissante que celle de n'importe qu'elle mage, plus éclatante que le soleil même parfois.

Il se levait à son approche, souplesse incarnée. Commençait toujours ainsi la leçon.

Chaque soir, il rentrait fourbu, les mains dans le même état que son visage les mauvais jours. Il se faisait tout petit en grimpant tout en haut de la bâtisse bancale que l'on osait appeler habitation. Il évitait soigneusement leur logeuse, une vieille harpie au cœur de pierre, qui avait pour ambition de faire payer sa mère en nature. Elle se voyait déjà tenancière d'un bordel respectable, habillée tout de velours pour ses vieux jours. Le petit garçon s'était promis que pour ses vieux jours, la vieille harpie devrait se contenter d'un linceul s'il elle persistait à pousser sa mère dans cette direction.

Il atteignait le palier en un rien de temps, ouvrait la porte fermée à double tour, et se faufilait jusqu'à son lit. Une paillasse au sol, quand sa génitrice avait hérité d'un vieil édredon moisi sur les bords. Enroulé dans sa couverture revêche, il s'endormait en écoutant la respiration paisible de sa mère.

Le lendemain, tout recommençait. Il trouvait le lit de la laitière vide, se levait, s'habillait, mangeait seul le reste d'œuf qui traînait sur la table. Il refermait la porte derrière lui, cachait la clé dans la poche cousue dans le revers de sa chemise. Il partait vendre le lait, rattrapant le chariot de sa mère au bout de la rue. Vendait le lait. Sautait dans les flaques. Rigolait un coup avec les gamins du quartier. Rapportait les pièces de cuivres à sa mère, s'enivrait de son sourire. Partait prendre sa leçon. Rentrait des heures plus tard, perclus de bleues mais heureux. Et dormait.

Mais cette journée était différente.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore sauté du lit que le martèlement des sabots emplissait toute la ville de ses échos. Le petit garçon se redressa sur sa couche, chassant du revers de la main les puces avec qu'il partageait sa couverture. Son nez le piqua aussitôt : le feu. Il y avait du feu dehors. Les hurlements commencèrent juste après, s'accordant avec le crépitement des flammes, et le crissement strident de l'acier contre l'acier. L'enfant fut debout en moins de deux. D'instinct, il comprenait qu'il n'avait qu'une option : fuir. Le plus loin possible. Il secoua sa mère de toute la force de ses petits bras, cherchant désespérément à la réveiller. Une bouteille de mauvais gin, puis deux, puis trois, roulèrent au sol. Essoufflé, l'enfant regarda la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas venir. Bien.

Poussant la table, le petit garçon barricada la porte du mieux qu'il put, attachant la poignée à un crochet au mur, empilant leurs maigres possessions pour faire barrage à un éventuel agresseur venu de dehors. Puis, il se munit d'une lame, un coutelas édenté, qu'il avait récupéré chez un poissonnier. S'assit dans le noir, et les yeux grands ouverts, attendit de même que le Maître l'attendait lui chaque jour. En écoutant de toutes ses oreilles.

Le matin vint découvrir une ville en sang. Des corps jonchaient les rues ; des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des chevaliers, des mages, des fantassins…On trouvait de tout. Les charognards s'en donnaient à cœur joie, certains dévorant les yeux des morts, d'autres les dépouillant de leur armure, leur armes ou leurs bijoux. Les uns croissaient, les autres étaient silencieux comme des ombres. Mais tous étaient habillés de noir. Au milieu des décombres, une bâtisse, noircie elle aussi. Restée debout, elle faisait figure d'exception à côté de ses consœurs réduites à l'état de poutres éparpillées sut le pavé. On soignait ce qui pouvait être soigner au rez-de-chaussée, et on rassurait les autres dans les étages supérieurs. Seul la mansarde tout en haut restait inaccessible aux survivants. Tous ceux qui avaient essayé d'y pénétrer avaient été proprement transpercés. Un odeur ignoble émanait de plus de l'habitation : on pouvait apercevoir les orteils d'un ou deux hommes en armure, la gorge ouverte d'une oreille à l'autre. Les survivants ne savaient que faire face à cette situation incongrue : ils avaient beau répéter à l'inconnu à l'intérieur qu'ils ne lui voulait aucun mal, il persistait à agresser touts ceux qui tentaient de s'introduire dans la mansarde. La situation resta donc comme telle, jusqu'à ce que débarque le petit duc de la ville, enroulé dans son grand manteau de fourrure, et cherchant manifestement l'affection des sujets dont il venait de sauver la peau. Il encouragea les mourants, rit avec les soldats rescapés, et fronça les sourcils en constatant que le dernier étage était inaccessible. Il se saisit aussitôt de sa lame, et ni une ni deux, partis occire l'horrible personnage qui tenait la mansarde.

Une fois en haut des marches, il pu observer les restes d'une porte, brisé en mille morceau, probablement à coup de hache. Plus loin, dans l'embrasure, les débris d'une table. Couverte de sang séché. Le duc resserra sa prise autour de son arme, quand il découvrit les corps de deux de ses hommes, les tripes répandus au sol, et un air terrifié inscrit comme dernière expression sur leur visage. Dans un coin, d'autres morts, probablement du camp adverse au vu de la couleur de leur armure de plate. Encore cette air terrifié plaqué sur leur face cadavérique. La lumière n'entre que par une toute petite lucarne, laissant dans l'ombre un grande partie de la pièce unique. On parvint néanmoins à discerner un corps recroquevillé sur un matelas défoncé : une jeune femme, au teint d'une blancheur surnaturelle, en contraste totale avec les ombres qui l'entourent.

Les yeux du duc scrute le noir, à la recherche de l'ennemi. Son œil est soudain attiré par l'éclat d'une lame à sa droite. A tout petit pas, il se rapproche de du reflet qu'il a aperçus. Il lève sa lame, et au moment d'abattre sa rapière, baisse les yeux…sur un petit garçon.

Dans ses pupilles phosphorescentes, il ne peu rien lire. Car il n'y a rien dans ses yeux là. Rien que la mort. La haine. Le rire. Le rire d'un dément.

Dans ses derniers instants, alors que la lame du coutelas transperce son abdomen, juste à la jonction de son armure, le duc à peur. Peur de sa propre création.

Il a hérité de ses yeux.


End file.
